Was That a Pickup Line?
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: Two chapters. Short little one-shot I'm writing for a contest my sister and I came up with. Read and Review please! Chapter two should be up soon. Warning- Rating might change to M in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge Summary: You know its a slow day at work when you're argueing through facebook messages... Using only bad pickup lines. But things could be worse, right? ... Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just playing around with the characters. Everything goes to its/their respective owners.**

* * *

The car ride to Maura's house was an increasingly confusing one for Jane. Not because she didn't know where she was going, not at all. If she hadn't she might not have made it there at all. On the contrary, her hands seemed to make the turns themselves. The confusion came from the fact that she wasn't sure why she was headed to Maura's, wasn't sure when she had gotten in the car. She just knew she needed to see Maura.

Jane's tires screeched to a stop in front of the house that she had been in so many times. She stopped and took a deep breath. She couldn't let Maura see her in this overexcited mood. She would worry, or else think she had lost her mind. Jane looked in her rear-view mirror, trying to flatten her wild, dark hair, without success. She waited a few minutes until the flush in her face had gotten less noticeable. She finally stepped out of her car, realizing she was wearing her raggedy sweatpants, and a BPD t-shirt. She shrugged, knowing Maura didn't care what she was wearing.

Jane knocked on the front door to Maura's house. She waited for her to answer, and after about thirty seconds, she grabbed her key, unlocked the door, and walked in, almost slamming into a very surprised Maura, with a seemingly even more surprised man standing behind her. Jane looked at them in surprise, just barely keeping her jaw from dropping to the floor. What was going on? Why was this man here? She was surprised to feel a spike of jealousy jolt her body.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Were you busy? Should I leave?" She could have smacked herself.

"_Good job, Jane_." She thought, _"That was a graceful way to address the situation." _Hold on. Situation? When had it become a _situation?_ _  
_

"Oh, no, Jane. He was just leaving." Maura said, but there was an edge to her voice. She was angry? Jane had thought the drive coming here was confusing, but this was so much more so.

The man stepped around Maura. He glanced back at her, gave her a tiny nod, and left. He closed the door behind him, almost hitting Jane. Maura glared after him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Jane. He.. He is not at all the man I thought he was."

Jane started. Maura wasn't usually wrong about people, as she could read who they were from the way the muscles in their face moved.

"Oh." What a brilliant response.

"Yes. I thought he was a kind man. I was on a date with him. I told him my sink was broken, and he told me he had tried plumbing school, and got through some of it before he dropped out. I allowed him to come fix it. He started hitting on me, and I didn't realize it at first, but it got to the stage where he pushed me up against the counter and tried to kiss me. Can you believe it? Just like that! I pushed him away of course. Then yelled at him. My sink isn't fixed, and of course it isn't usable because he left it with the pipes and such on the floor. I told him that I thought it was time for him to leave. Then, that was where you came in."

Jane felt slightly relieved, but that was overshadowed by bursting outrage. How dare he try to kiss Maura without her permission?. Then again, how dare he kiss Maura at all? She shook her head. What right did she have to say who did and didn't have the right to kiss Maura?

Maura cleared her throat, and Jane realized she had been standing there, staring at her, with her mouth partway open.

"S-sorry, Maur. Do you want me to leave?"

She looked at me in horror, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"No! That's the last thing I want you to do. I.. I want you to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Quick AN: I apologize in advance for some of the things that happen in this chapter, this is the final chapter, and I was watching the opening of the Olympics while writing this, and I was just so amazed.. That yea, I was kind of distracted, and therefore things got extremely out of hand.

Oh, and please note, **the rating has changed to M.**

* * *

That floored Jane. Not the man, not that she let a man into her house, her own personal space. _She wanted her here._ She felt a pang of longing in her heart. She snapped out of it, and looked at Maura. She looked like she was going to reject her. Like she was going to walk out, leaving her standing there.

"Of course I'll stay, Maur. You know I'm always here when you need me."

She smiled that adorable half-smile, still looking like she was about to cry.

"Come on," Jane said, "I'll see what I can do about your sink.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jane was on her back on Maura's kitchen floor, with her head in her cabinet. She had a wrench in one hand, and was holding a pipe steady with the other.

"In theory, that should go there, and you should only-"

"Please, shut up Maura, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh. Right. Okay."

She continued to watch as Jane fixed her sink. Soon enough, she stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. She flicked the cold water on, and it gushed out. She turned it off, nodding in ascent. She turned on the hot water, waited a minute, and put her hand underneath it. Maura figured it must have met her standards, because she gave that little nod again, then turned it off.

"It's fixed. It should work fine, but if you have any problems, and I'm NOT here, though that's unlikely, call me."

Maura smiled, and grabbed something from the fridge, the next second tossing the beer she had stocked in there for Jane at her. Jane snatched it out of midair, gracefully twisting off the lid. She swallowed down half of it in one giant gulp. Then she watched as Maura poured herself a glass of wine.

"Come on, Jane. Let's go watch a movie."

Jane groaned, but nodded. She knew Maura wasn't going to pick something extremely funny, but something extremely serious. She also knew Maura hated horror movies, and had nightmares for weeks afterwards. However, the thought of watching anything with Maura was extremely appealing.

Maura smiled, a strange smile that seemed almost... coy. She walked into the living room, grabbing a movie, making sure Jane couldn't see what the name was.

Well, Pride and Prejudice wasn't so bad.

They curled up on opposite sides of the couch as the movie started playing. Jane couldn't focus, and her eyes kept wandering to look at Maura, in her silk tank top and pajama pants. She found myself wishing those pants were shorts. Lost in thoughts of Maura sitting there in shorts, that seemed to get progressively shorter in her minds eye, she didn't notice that Maura was looking back at her, smiling.

"Jane, you know, we a_re _watching a movie." She said smugly, smiling because she had caught Jane staring. She paused the movie. "Anyway, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

After she walked out of the room, Jane grabbed her laptop, which she hadn't realized she had left here, and went onto Facebook. She was looking at people's statuses, when a chat box from Frost came up.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

_"Is Frost sending me.. pickup lines?" _Was her first thought.

The little red message button popped up again. She clicked on it, intrigued.

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Now, she thought it was hilarious. She thought for a minute, then typed back,

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."

Then a chat box from Korsak popped up.

"I'm not actually this tall. I'm sitting on my wallet."

Jane laughed. Was this really happening? Then she typed back,

"Is your name Katrina? [No, why?] 'Cuz baby, you rock me like a hurricane!"

Then Frost finally finished coming up with another.

"You're hotter than donut grease."

As Jane was laughing, Maura walked back into the room.

"What are you laughing at, Jane?"

"Just go on Facebook, Maura."

Maura looked at her like she was crazy, but complied.

Jane created a group chat with her, Maura, Korsak, and Frost. Then she immediately started with,

"If I had to choose between one night with you or winning the lottery...I would chose winning the lottery...but it would be close...real close..."

Then Maura said,

"I think I just spelled Google wrong, because I was so obsessed with searching you."

I stopped dead, mid-typing. I burst out laughing, and she looked at me innocently.

"Did you like that one, Jane?"

She just nodded and got typing.

Korsak came up with the next one,

"(Jane) Is your name Summer? 'Cause you are as hot as hell."

Frost sent two more after that,

"If you were a steak you would be well done.  
You know I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot you'll skyrocket my air-conditioning bill."

Jane finished typing hers after that,

"(Maura) Hey baby, you've got something on your butt: my eyes."

She felt Maura's eyes on her face._ "I'm going to have to check for holes burned into my skin later."_ Jane thought.

Frost and Korsak joined the Maura bombardment.

"(Maura) My buddies over there said that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with some of their money?"

"(Maura) Do you have any sunscreen? 'Cause you are burning me up!"

"(Maura) If you were a steak you would be well done."

They kept on hitting Maura with them, while she couldn't answer for laughing.

A few minutes later, Jane couldn't answer either. Her and Maura were nearly on the floor laughing.

After Jane regained her composure (just barely), she asked Korsak and Frost,

"Slow night at work, boys?"

Frost said,

"Slower then Bass in five feet of snow. Working late _sucks_ like _Hell_."

Maura got indignant.

"It isn't his fault. Tortoises don't need to move very fast, because they have their shells to protect them. Therefore, they don't need to be able to run. You wouldn't be able to move very fast either if you had a shell on you!"

Frost immediately regretted it, and sensing the lecture was going to continue, said quickly,

"I'm sorry, Maura. Tell Bass I said sorry too, and give him a strawberry for me."

That immediately made Maura brighten up.

"I'll go give it to him now, I'll be right back!"

Jane could almost hear Korsak sigh in his head.

"You know, Maura, you can just say BRB. Even an old man like me knows that."

But Maura was already gone, Jane could hear her humming to herself as she opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry.

"She's gone already, Korsak. We're going go, boys."

At the same time, Korsak and Frost said "Get it in, Rizzoli!"

Jane smacked herself in the forehead.

"Fuck off, guys. G'night."

She logged off Facebook, and walked over to Maura's computer. She logged off Maura's Facebook, carefully making sure to delete the last few messages before she did so.

She found Maura watching Bass eat his strawberry, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Maur. He looks so happy with that strawberry. Shouldn't you give him a few more?"

"Oh no, Jane! He is on a very strict diet-"

"Oh, alright, Maur." Jane said, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Jane, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Maura." Jane replied, only half paying attention, mostly focused on watching Bass eat his strawberry.

"Did you mean it when you said that pickup line? The one about staring at me?"

"Actually, Maur, it was about staring at your butt."

"So it was true."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

"Maybe I want it to be true."

That stopped Jane in her tracks.

"Do.. You mean that?"

"Yes. Maybe I do want it to be true."

"Well, I guess I did mean it then."

"Good."

And then Maura leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

The kiss grew in passion and lust as it lasted longer and longer, seconds stretching into minutes, as they breathed heavily through their noses.

Jane couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her against her body. She felt Maura's arms wrap around her shoulders. Jane slid one hand up, cupping Maura's breast through her shirt. Maura moaned, and Jane squeezed gently. They broke the kiss, panting.

"Jane. Jane, I think you should take me to the bedroom."

Jane started.

"But, Maur. What about that guy, he just-"

"Don't talk about him, Jane. I said take me to the bedroom!"

Jane didn't need any more coaxing. She swept Maura up in her arms, making her gasp in surprise, and carried her back to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way. She walked into Maura's bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. She sat Maura on the bed, and moved to pull away. Maura grabbed her shoulders and kissed her harder. Jane felt a fiery passion rip through her body and settle in her core. She knew she had to have Maura.

Maura must have sensed that, because she immediately pulled off Jane's shirt and threw it across the room, her belt and pants quickly following. Jane ripped off Maura's shirt and bra, then broke off the kiss, mesmerized by the sheer amount of breasts in front of her.

Maura smiled at her knowingly. Jane attacked her mouth again, hands caressing her breasts. Maura moaned, and Jane started a battle with her tongue. She pulled off Maura's pencil skirt, and fondled the front of Maura's lace-covered panties. Maura moaned, her hips thrusting against Jane's hand. Jane slipped her hand into Maura's panties, teasing her clit. She slipped two fingers in and Maura gasped, a long moan coming out from between her lips right after. Jane's other hand squeezed Maura's breast in time to her thrusts. She knew it wasn't long until Maura would come.

Maura came hard, her body shaking, as she screamed Jane's name, her long, perfectly manicured nails scratching red lines into Jane's back. She collapsed back onto the bed. Jane pulled her fingers out, and licked them clean. Then she smirked, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Maura's. Maura could taste herself on Jane's lips. She pulled Jane up onto the bed, and rolled her over, pulling the rest of her clothes off.

"My turn." She said, with a Cheshire cat grin curling her lips.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! I had fun writing this, too!


End file.
